


Between the Lines

by nimbuscloud



Series: heartbeats of the speed of light [1]
Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Daniel is a Gryffindor, Daniel is a Metamorphmagus, Grandpa Ha is here too, Hogwarts AU, I miss pink haired bunny Daniel, It's O.W.L.s year, Jisung is the Head Boy, M/M, Nielwoon at Hogwarts, Sungwoon is a Slytherin, even though van won't read this, for ㅎㅅㅅ and 150fps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimbuscloud/pseuds/nimbuscloud
Summary: For someone who's supposed to take charge of the younger students in his House, Daniel Kang can't seem to take charge of his transformations (in front of Sungwoon).





	Between the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt left in my cc: wanna see a nielwoon au where daniel is in gryffindor and sungwoon is in slytherin
> 
> Loosely based on this W1 as Hogwarts students [thread](https://twitter.com/jihwannaone/status/907125944070004736)
> 
> ps. The timeline is pretty linear but they aren't properly set. Scenes may be (mostly) days and weeks apart. 
> 
> pps. Professor Malfoy is a she.

 

Sungwoon still remembers the strange looks relatives would give him when he was young. Before receiving his Hogwarts letter, most of them claimed he was a squib, much to his parents and grandparents’ chagrin.

He remembers his grandmother comforting him, coaching him to control his magic. He has done so since a very young age and his abilities are never put on a show before the less deserving of creatures. Naturally active, cheerful, and loud, however, he has always been a favorite of his generation of extended family, as well as the other children in the Wizarding town his family inhabited since leaving their native land.

Years later, his receipt of the longed for missive almost causes his grandfather's death by apoplexy. The said memory still brings a laugh upon his lips.

This summer, the envelope that arrives, through a regal looking owl, sealed with wax and the ancient school's arms, is thicker and heavier than ever before. It arrives just as the fifteen year old is coming down for breakfast. His grandfather unties the missive from the avian messenger. The elder wordlessly sets the letter by Sungwoon's plate, going back to his own food.

“Jisung and I will probably be heading to Diagon Alley later in the week for our new supplies. Is there anything you need, gramps?” he asks while peeling the wax seal from the back of the envelope.

His grandfather nods in response. “I just need you to hand over the order forms at the Apothecary and Magical Mena--”

Sungwoon lets out a squeak, cutting his grandfather's sentence. The elder looks up, from buttering a scone, to a wide eyed and trembling teen. “What is it?” he inquires, worry evident in his voice.

“Gramps, I,” Sungwoon begins, lips trembling. “I made Prefect. “

The elder laughs, worry superseded by bliss. “My boy is a bloody Prefect!”

“And quidditch captain,” the young one supplies, tipping the envelope, now devoid of papers, to reveal two green and silver badges.

 

 

 

“Yo, Sungwoon, Jisung,” a familiar voice calls from near the counter as the name holders enter the quidditch supply shop. Sungwoon looks up to find a guy sporting a green mohawk, the middle of his hair spiked rather sharply. He also has a number of piercings on each ear. Sungwoon does a double take, not realizing at once who was approaching, Daniel Kang, a Gryffindor in his year. He walks casually towards the newcomers, a wide smile upon his lips showing protruding front teeth. “Are you here to buy a new broomstick, Sungwoon?”

“Hullo, Daniel,” Jisung greets, accepting the other's handshake.

“Kang,” Sungwoon nods in greeting. “No, just looking around today,” he answers the hanging question.

“Oh, but when you see the new broomstick that came in you might change your mind!” Daniel Kang says excitedly, as if buying a new racing standard broom is as easy as buying a box of Weasleys’ Wildfire Whiz-bangs (it's difficult enough on its own, Sungwoon tried in second year but the pyrotechnic product proved to simply fly off the shelves). He guides the other two towards the broomstick display at the center of the shop. “The new _Spectrum 101._ Isn't it a beauty?”

Jisung groans beside the Slytherin. “You bloody promised me, Sungwoon.” He tugs at the other's sleeve. “I'm sure Daniel will willingly give you a rundown of how good a broom this is, some other time. I'm sure he'd even gladly give you a ride.”

Daniel audibly chokes, and the strangeness of Jisung's words fishes Sungwoon from his mesmerized trance. “Merlin, Jisung, I haven't even said a word!” he protests, shaking his friend's hold on him. He turns to their other schoolmate who is sporting a dumb smile. “I apologize on his behalf,” he says, smiling to as to lighten up the weird mood (at least he's sure that the mood became weird).

“No,” Daniel exclaims, the bright green color of his hair suddenly fading. “There's nothing to apologize about. An--”

“We'll be going now,” Sungwoon claims, not realizing that the Gryffindor was trying to say something.

“Jisung's right,” Daniel says, voice a little louder, tendrils taking on a bright red hue, as the Slytherin pulls his friend unceremoniously towards the exit. “I can always tell you more about the broom if you'd like.”

The ring of the bell atop the door is loud as it closes behind the two friends with a soft click.

 

 

 

“Yo, Sungwoon,” Daniel calls from within the Prefects’ carriage. “Wait up.”

The holder of the name stops in his tracks and bids his friends to go back ahead. He turns to find the shockingly-orange haired fifth year Gryffindor Prefect.

“Kang,” he acknowledges with a single nod. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

The other lets out a soft laugh, leaning against the side panels to give way to the other passing students. When only the Head Boy and Head Girl remain, he slides the compartment door close.

“I heard you were made Slytherin Captain,” the Gryffindor finally states.

Sungwoon shakes his head in agreement. “Yes, it seems Professor Malfoy went for the strategist this time,” he provides. “Why?”

“I'm Gryffindor Captain, you see,” the other answers, the Slytherin raises his brows. “And I was wondering if you'd be interested in holding joint tryouts.”

Sungwoon frowns. “Why,” he breathes, “would we do joint tryouts?” He gapes at the other wizard, questioning the wisdom of his proposal. “We play against each other.”

Daniel laughs louder this time. “It's just tryouts,” he supplies. “It's not like we'll be able to see how good the teams will be in the tryouts. Besides,” he adds, a pout forming on his lips, his hair fading to black, “we've either been watching each other play for years or have been playing against each other for years. I'm pretty sure I know all your signature moves by now.”

Sungwoon sputters. “What does that mean, Kang?” he exclaims in indignation.

“Nothing really,” the Gryffindor shrugs. “Just, think about it, yes? We can talk about the details later on.”

Sungwoon does not spare a thought about Daniel's joint tryout proposal at any given time.

 

 

 

Jisung taps the table with his wand, demanding the attention of the Perfects sitting before him. His Head Boy badge glints in the dim candlelight, his still prim yellow striped tie perfectly knotted albeit a fully bustling first day of classes.

“I wrote down your patrol schedules,” he states, waving his wand to magically distribute the pile of parchment he had set on the table. “I know that some of you also have quidditch but let's not lose sight of the importance of our position as well,” he looks each and every one of them in the eye, for emphasis. “If you direly need to change schedules, speak to one of the others about it and then inform me.” He does the eye-to-eye thing again, mouth set in a seriously intimidating line. “In under no instance will there be less than four Prefects patrolling the castle each and every night.”

The Prefects, and the Head Girl, Uruchimai, a Ravenclaw (a very good looking girl with dark eyes and long dark hair she always keeps in a messy ponytail), all nod in understanding. Jisung smiles good-naturedly, as if he does not just try to threaten the group into submission a few seconds ago.

“The schedule is merely a guide. I trust you all will do a good job,” he winks at Sungwoon, for no apparent reason. “Oh, and the password to the Prefect bath is _ocean breeze_. You can share it with the other quidditch captains who aren't here.”

Another collective nod is the only response Jisung gets, the younger (save a few of the other seventh years) ones too busy studying the parchment he distributed. Uruchi adjourns the meeting after opening up suggestions for school activities during the number of holidays they will be spending at school.

Sungwoon rolls up his schedule and slips the same in his school robe pocket. He stands promptly, nodding at Jisung and Stephen, one of the fifth year Ravenclaw Prefects, and follows the other Slytherins towards the exits.

“Yo, Sungwoon,” he hears Daniel's familiar call. He sighs and turns, a smile upon his lips.

“Kang.”

“About the tryouts,” he starts.

Sungwoon looks up at the most normal Daniel Kang he has seen in a while. “I really don't think it's a good idea,” he responds.

The smile on the Gryffindor’s face falters for a second but remains. The more telling reaction he has towards Sungwoon's lackluster response is the sudden taking on a bit of a blush of his clean cut mane.

“Ah, nevermind that then!” Daniel exclaims with a wave of his hand. The other moves towards the exits and he follows.

“When are you planning on holding your tryouts?” the Slytherin inquires, peaking the other's interest with his seeming curiosity.

Daniel's protruding front teeth appear for a couple of seconds before being joined by the others as his lips widened into a smile. “When are you having yours?” he asks in response, earning a raised eyebrow. “I mean, so we don't overlap. I haven't really thought about when.”

Sungwoon notices the white slivers of growth around the other Prefect’s nose. He blinks and realizes that whiskers are appearing with a pink button nose. He stutters, “I booked the pitch for Saturday morning.”

“Oh,” Daniel responds, rather _intelligently_. “Were you the very first to book the pitch?” he asks, his now formed bunny nose twitched unconsciously.

Sungwoon nods. “I like being early about these things.”

“Which reminds me,” the Gryffindor suddenly interjects. “Ah, I almost forgot and this is the important thing!”

The Slytherin stares, head tilting to one side.

“We're both taking Arithmancy this term, right?” a corresponding nod. “Would you mind it severely if I study with you?” the last few words are said in barely a whisper. But Sungwoon comprehends.

“I don't mind,” he answers. “I'm sure Phen wouldn't mind either. Just make sure you study, I'm not up for tutorial sessions.”

“Phen?” a quick glance shows Daniel looking somewhat uneasy. His bunny nose slowly turning back into that of a human. His hair also gradually returns to the normal (at least for Sungwoon) chestnut or maybe a shade redder.

“Stephen,” Sungwoon supplies. “We're taking all the same classes so we'll be studying together most of the time.”

“Oh.” Daniel murmurs. He stops in his tracks, letting the other boy walk on. Sungwoon does not notice as he takes the stairs going down. “Well,” the Gryffindor says quietly. “I'll see you around, Sungwoon.”

Sungwoon notices, from his spot on the stairs, that Daniel's smile does not quite reach his eyes like it usually does.

 

 

 

Sungwoon feels the pronounced throbbing of his muscles from the strain of quidditch practice. It is a couple of weeks from the first match of the season and he put his team into a full day of practice match after match with the Slytherin secondary team. He eats dinner perfunctorily, more to replenish sustenance rather than enjoying it. He still has a paper he had planned to start outlining for, but he also badly needs a good bath. After quick glance at his watch, Sungwoon decides he may have an hours reprieve (a soak). He's still right on track.

A little after ten minutes later, Sungwoon steps on the landing of the fifth floor. He silently runs the list of things he needed in the bath, ticking off items one by one. He stops with a sigh and starts to rummage in his bag.

“Oh no,” he breathes. “Trunks --”

“Yo, Sungwoon,” the Slytherin hears Daniel's familiar greeting.

Looking up, Sungwoon is startled with how the Gryffindor looked. Daniel is sporting a bright red comb, that of a (he thinks back to the coop his grandfather keeps at home), and his face gradually takes on a pointed look.

Sungwoon cannot help the smirk that tugs at his lips. He nods and tilts his head to the side, “Kang.”

“Your practice ran long,” the other states.

He smiles in response, “Yes. I won't be sorry when Slytherin leaves you Gryffindors with your tails between your legs.” Sungwoon mocks, in a somewhat good natured manner.

Daniel Kang laughs, eyes resembling a pair of crescent moons and, for a moment, Sungwoon may have forgotten all about the bath and his missing swim trunks. “Are we still studying for Arithmancy? Are you done with the paper?” he asks.

“I'll be spending a couple of hours on it tonight, actually,” Sungwoon answers. “Would you like to bounce ideas with me?”

The Gryffindor stiffens, back straight and eyes trained on the Slytherin. “I'd,” he stutters, “appreciate that.

“Did you wait long?” comes Daniel Kang’s first greeting. He pants the words as he sets his backpack onto the table.

“Not really,” Sungwoon answers with a shake of his head. “Professor Malfoy called me to her office about O. W. L.s and it took quite a while.” The Slytherin flips through his textbook, in search for the page he needed for his essay.

“Ah. Yes,” Daniel nods, plopping himself onto the seat beside his classmate. “I had that talk with Professor Weasley the other day too,” he pulls a textbook near him and thumbs the pages. “I guess it's more complicated since we're taking more classes than most of the others.”

“You speak as if you're taking more than two subjects over the basic ones.” Sungwoon laughs, clapping a hand to his mouth. Daniel stares, the blond of his hair blushing. The Slytherin notices two pointed ears growing from the top of his head. He tries not to make his reaction obvious -- like the other times he's witnessed Daniel's unconscious transformations.

“Is Stephen not working tonight?” the bunn--Daniel asks after finally settling down with his tools (textbook, parchment, ink and quill).

Sungwoon shakes his head, “nope. Apparently, he's on a date.”

The Gryffindor sputters, eyes wide in surprise. His pointed ears shrink back, the blush disappears from his hair. “A date? With whom?” he asks hurriedly. He gazes intently upon the other, a frown hurrying onto his dark brows.

Sungwoon suppresses another laugh. “Do you really not know?” he inquiries back, one eyebrow raised.

“I know?” Daniel tilts his head, eyes roving on Sungwoon's face for any form of clue. The other sports a smile, “I know? Jisung?” Daniel almost cries.

“Got it in one.”

“Bloody Merlin.”

Sungwoon frowns, “No need for that kind language,” he rebukes. “But what's with that look? I thought it was painfully obvious.”

“I thought he,” the Gryffindor stutters. “I thought you were dating.” The red of his face resembles a nicely ripened tomato as he the words issue from his lips.

“And yet,” Sungwoon says under his breath, leaning against Daniel's personal space. “And yet, you're always hanging around us.”

A thin wisp of smoke issues from the top of Daniel's head.

 

 

 

“Oh, thank Merlin, you're finally awake,” Sungwoon blinks in the familiarity of Daniel's exclamation. “Let me call Madam Annesley,” he says before hurrying through a door several feet away from Sungwoon's right.

The Slytherin blinks a few times in an effort to figure out his whereabouts -- and the reason of his existence in his current whereabouts. He easily recognizes the high ceilings of the hospital wing, as well as the white curtains separating his bed from the others. He closes his eyes to recall the events of the night before but nothing significant came to.

The medi-witch comes and checks his temperature. She scolds him, too, for not taking care of himself and coming to her at the first sign of him not feeling well. She pours him a glass of ghastly looking (and smelling) potion and stays right by his bed, tapping her foot impatiently, as he drinks the lot.

“You can go, but take it easy the rest of the weekend,” Madam Annesley states as she restores the bottle of potion and glass on a tray beside the bed.

Once the medi-witch has let the door to her rooms click close, Sungwoon collapses on his back with a sigh. “What happened?” he asks Daniel.

The other slips into the chair, hand casually resting on the bed beside the patient. “I'm not sure myself,” he starts. “I saw you on your patrol and decided to greet you and ask about your plans for today. But you started to sway and, next thing I knew, you were falling.”

“Ah,” Sungwoon smiles. “You're my saviour then, I see.”

Daniel starts, eyes wide and cheeks tinting, “What? No! I was just at the right time and place.” His words come quickly, the smile on the Slytherin’s lips widens. “I'm sure anyone else would have done what I did and bring you here.”

Pointed gray ears spout from the top of Daniel's head. He looks down but Sungwoon can still see the blush on the other's cheeks. “It looks like I have the weekend off,” he finally states. “Would you like to come with me to Hogsmeade?”

“But Madam Annesley said to take it easy,” Daniel protests.

Sungwoon shakes his head. “I'm pretty sure a leisurely outing into town, with you, would still count as taking it easy.”

“With me,” the Gryffindor repeats, whiskers evident on his face now. “I would love to go to town with you.”

The smile on Sungwoon's lips does not fade as he pulls his right hand from Daniel's suddenly grasp, to reach upwards. He caresses the cat ears Daniel had grown not a minute ago. He is awarded with a soft, almost inaudible, purr.

“You're so cute when you transform.”

“Stop,” Daniel whines. “It's embarrassing.”

“Were you aware all this time?” Sungwoon asks. “Because Phen and I came into an agreement not to say anything about it because --”

“Because?”

“Because it only ever happens when you're in front of me.”

 

 

 

“Yo, Sungwoon,” the seeker hears from the direction of the Great Hall. He glances to find the Gryffindor Captain exiting the hall. He looks back to his teammates.

“You go ahead to dinner, guys,” he nods. “Good job today.”

The Slytherin pack troops to dinner, quidditch robes billowing behind them. Sungwoon is still, Daniel takes exactly three strides to stand in front of him.

“Should I scrub your back for you?” the Gryffindor asks in a whisper. Sungwoon looks up at him, gazing intently for any form of unintentional transformation as he has witnessed countless of times. But he does not notice any change in Daniel's countenance (not recently that is) -- his soft hair remain chestnut, same goes with his nose, mouth, and cheeks -- except for the naughty glint in his eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I need nielwoon out of my system so I can work on my other stuff. Wish me luck.


End file.
